1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of inactivated viral vaccines. More particularly, the invention relates to psoralen inactivation of viral particles under conditions which limit antigenic degradation of the viral particles caused by the inactivation.
Vaccination against both bacterial and viral diseases has been one of the major accomplishments of medicine over the past century. While effective vaccines have been developed for a large number of diseases, development of safe and effective vaccines for a number of other diseases remains problematic. The use of inactivated or killed microbial agents as a vaccine, although generally safe, will not always be effective if the immunogenic characteristics of the agent are altered. Indeed, the preferential degradation of certain antigens on the inactivated microorganisms might produce an immune response which allows for an immunopathological response when the host is later challenged with the live microorganism. In contrast, the preparation of live, attenuated microbial agents as a vaccine will often provide improved immunologic reactivity, but increases the risk that the vaccine itself will be infectious, e.g., as a result of reversion, and that the organism will be able to propagate and provide a reservoir for future infection.
Thus, one must generally choose between improved effectiveness and greater degree of safety when selecting between the viral inactivation and viral attenuation techniques for vaccine preparation. The choice is particularly difficult when the virus is resistant to inactivation and requires highly rigorous inactivation conditions which are likely to degrade the antigenic characteristics.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved methods for inactivating viruses, which methods are capable of inactivating even the most resistant viruses under conditions which do not substantially degrade the antigenic structure of the viral particles. In particular, the inactivated viruses should be useful as vaccines and free from adverse side effects at the time of administration as well as upon subsequent challenge with the live virus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reactivity of psoralen derivatives with viruses has been studied. See, Hearst and Thiry (1977) Nuc. Acids Res. 4:1339-1347; and Talib and Banerjee (1982) Virology 118:430-438. U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,598 and 4,196,281 to Hearst et al. suggest the use of psoralen derivatives to inactivate RNA viruses, but include no discussion of the suitability of such inactivated viruses as vaccines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,204 to Hearst et al. suggests that psoralens may provide a means for inactivating viruses for the purpose of vaccine production but presents no experimental support for this proposition. European patent application 0 066 886 by Kronenberg teaches the use of psoralen inactivated cells, such as virus-infected mammalian cells, for use as immunological reagents and vaccines. Hanson (1983) in: Medical Virology II, de la Maza and Peterson, eds., Elsevier Biomedical, New York, pp. 45-79, reports studies which have suggested that oxidative photoreactions between psoralens and proteins may occur.